StalkerII
by erickdragon101
Summary: They thought he was gone, but he's back, and dangerous. Now, Sly and Carmelita must unite to defeat him...again! Third genre is romance, and it's SlyCarm. And I apparently have a fourth genre too, which is horror.
1. Two Months Later

Under the extreme influence of most of the reviewers of Stalker, I am putting Survival on hold. Now, here comes Stalker II.

RachetSly: Better? Speaking of which, **get better meds.**

Octovarious Kaiser Scott: If you're reading this, stop. This is a Sly/Carm story. It isn't worth your time or mine to read and flame this. I won't care.

Under the direction of Sucker Punch pistol hammer clicks off screen, I do not own Sly.

Chapter 1 Two Months Later

Carmelita limped up the stairs to her apartment. It had been tough for the past couple of months. She had to explain to her boss who her stalker was, explain why Kyle had been her stalker, and what had happened to him after that. Her wounds had made her job even more difficult, and everyone else wanted to know what happened to Kyle, and even after they knew she had to tell them again. They all wanted to know if she and Kyle had been in love, or just so they could hear the story straight form her. She couldn't avoid work though; she'd have to pull in some extra research in order for her to get back time she had lost due to her injuries.

And all of those former troubles were nothing compared to the perverts that thought she was open because Kyle was dead, or Martha spreading rumors all over the place. The one she hated most was the one where she was going to soon disappear with Kyle, who was hiding in her apartment, and elope off to Italy.

The only lucky thing that had happened was that Cooper was too injured to pull any heists. But he was sure to recover before she did. The knife in her leg had ripped he insides of it to bits. It would take a while for that to heal, and even more time for her to get back in shape so she could chase him.

Carmelita got to her apartment and opened the door. She walked inside, and instantly noticed the bouquet of roses sitting on her bed. She went over to the roses and picked up the card sitting on them. All it said was

_Get well soon, my love_

_From Sly Cooper_

"Sly Cooper, only natural he'd pull off some crap like this." Carmelita thought to herself, although she couldn't help but feel a rush of warmth from the letter. She noticed she had it pressed to her chest and dropped it like it was on fire.

Carmelita sniffed the roses and smiled as she embraced herself in herself in the scent. She quickly noticed that these were also from Sly, and dropped them just like she had the card.

Carmelita shook her head. "I need to get some sleep." She whispered to herself as she climbed into her bed and closed her eyes. She was unaware of the raccoon thief sitting on the roof next to hers.

Sly sat on the roof over, watching as Carmelita smiled and pressed the card to her chest as though it was a blanket on a cold night. She dropped it moments later, but Sly didn't care, she had just shown how much she needed him.

Sly moved silently out of his hiding spot. He had to get back to the apartment he and the gang was currently living at. If he didn't get back soon, he would have to endure a long lecture from Bentley about how he was injured and needed to have his bandages changed. Robert's bullet had gone directly through his lung, and would have killed him if Bentley wouldn't have known how to patch up a wound like that.

Sly was on his way back to the apartment. He still kept to the rooftops despite his injuries. He only faltered once as he rail walked his way across a telephone line. He got back to the apartment just in time to save himself a lecture from Bentley, who had him under a strict curfew. Bentley was only able to give a quick 'humph' before waling away, simmering with anger.

"Whoo, that was close." Sly whispered as he slipped off to the living room. Upon arrival, he ran into Murray.

"Hey Sly, how did your errand go?" he asked.

"Oh, well. I got dinner at my favorite place, and then did a few other things." He added with the famous Cooper grin.

"Well, tell 'The Murray' if you need him to run any errands for you."

"I will buddy, I will."

Sly fell back on the couch and draped one arm off the couch while he looked for the remote with the other. He was planning to watch a little quality television, but soon gave up on his efforts for two reasons: 1) He couldn't find the remote. 2) His thoughts weren't even close to the television set. They were all on a certain vixen…whose thoughts were also on him.

Carmelita lay in her bed, but she wasn't asleep. She was tossing and turning. She couldn't help it; she got up and walked around. She wasn't paying attention to where she was walking (give you three guesses as to who she was thinking about) and stepped on the roses Sly had given her earlier.

Carmelita picked the bouquet up, and absentmindedly smiled as thoughts about how thoughtful Sly was, how charming he was, how sexy he was. Suddenly it dawned on her what she had just thought about.

Carmelita shook herself. She had to get some sleep; her mind was playing tricks on her.

Sly had gone to his room in hopes of sleep, but all he got was restlessness. As much as he tried to direct his thoughts else ware, they all wound up circling back to the same vixen.

The all of a sudden, the apartment seemed smaller. It was a pretty big apartment, but with all these thoughts, he needed the rooftops he loved so much.

Sly had no trouble sneaking out of the apartment past Bentley. He was, after all, a master thief. Sneaking was a reflex to him.

Sly wandered through the rooftops, rail walking and spire jumping as he tried to find out what his feelings were for Carmelita. She was more than just the police vixen who chased him. She probably knew more about him than Bentley, or Murray. She was like the friend you would tease just so they'd get mad, and later say you're sorry. Although, she never went back to being his friend, she went back to being a police officer, the beautiful police officer that chased him.

Sly's question had finally been answered to himself. He was in love with Carmelita. Having figured that out, he went back to his apartment to rest up, and to prepare the Cooper charm for getting Carmelita.

This is my first Sly/Carm story, so be nice in your reviews.


	2. Thinking of You

Yeah, this chapter 2 of Stalker II, lol

RachetSly: Yeah, I don't think I'd take poison either, unless it tasted good.

Snake-4c-merc: Yes, let the chaos brewing in my mind spill out in a suspenseful as hell thriller.

Heiduska: Yeah, such a good pair.

Shark: She never will.

Cooper Fan: That's a good thing to know, and you are welcome/I owe you for being one of the reviewers that asked for it.

I don't own Sly Cooper (Sucker Punch), but I do own the lock smash.

Chapter 2 Thinking of You

It had been three weeks since what happened in chapter 1, Sly had successfully recovered enough to pull a heist, which he was about to do. Bentley finally had to let go of Sly's curfew thanks to the loss of his wounds, and no one had found out about Sly giving Carmelita the roses she had so fondly put in a vase. She also kept the card next to the vase, unless someone visited. Then both roses and card were hidden in a bin that was carefully stowed away in Carmelita's closet.

Sly was going to tell her about how he had seen her and the roses, and how he had decided to steal her heart as well as a collectible Elvis Presley record for some wacko who was willing to pay 2 million dollars. Mind you, it was owned by some other wacko who had killed 18 people to add to his private record collection.

Anyways, the record was stored in the guy's music store. Sly didn't know the owners real name, all he knew was his name for Dungeons and Dragons. The Wizard of Music, an appropriate name for a musically obsessed murderer.

You would think a record store would be an easy target, but it wasn't. The record store was state of the art when it came to security. There were crosswire lasers all through the store, and spotlights all through the backroom, which was where he stored his private collection. There were two stationary guards in front of the backroom, who wore gas masks. This was because if you ran into one of the lasers, sleeping gas came out of the ventilation system while the doors and windows sealed themselves shut with steel bars.

Seeing as how the store was just a small building, the rooftops seemed like an unrealistic choice of action, so Sly was forced to sneak through alleyways in order to get into the store.

Sly stopped at an alley across from the store, the "Record Range". It was as big as a video rental store (in America), and only one story high. Sly pulled out his binoc-u-com for further instructions from Bentley, who responded almost immediately.

"Sly, are you there?" Bentley's nasally voice came through the bin.

"Yeah, I'm here. So, how am I going to get in?"

"You have to pick pocket the keys off The Wizard of Music."

"You know, this sounds kind of Ozish, but where is the Wizard?"

"He should be coming out of the store any moment know."

As though on schedule, the Wizard walked out of the building. He was a stout stoat, short and bald. He wore a tan suit with a white shirt, and dark brown tie. His shoes were black, and easily noticed under his short pants, which hung slightly above his ankles.

Sly, needing no other signs, quickly tailed after the Wizard on his way to his convertible. Sly had his pockets dry in moments, spinning the key on his index finger. The Wizard kept on walking, whistling a tune as he did so. Sly crept back to the store in time to hear the convertible start and drive off, as Sly had put everything back into the Wizard's pockets except the key, and a few franks.

Sly opened the door, holding his cane against the bell so it didn't ring. Sly got inside, and instantly understood the true meaning 'a lot'. Lasers were everywhere. Never the one to back down from a challenge, Sly started his way dipping and diving to avoid lasers as he made his way to the back of the store.

Sly was halfway through the store when he found himself in an ever shrinking box. He couldn't see a way out, and the lasers were closing in. Of course, it finally dawned on Sly that he could use the invisibility trick, which he did. The lasers passed through Sly, who sighed in relief before continuing to the back of the store.

Sly reached the back of the store, and stood invisibly while he surveyed the two guards. Both of them were hawks looking out for anyone with sharp eyes. Sly saw the sign that read "No Renewing", but what it said was of no interest to Sly. It was the hook shape on the end.

Sly took what he got and jumped, using his hook to grab the edge of the sign. He swung and jumped in between the guards.

WHACK!

WHACK!

He took the flat side of his cane and hit them both in the face. They smacked their heads on the wall, and slumped unconscious against it.

Sly looked down at the unconscious guards, and grinned. Then, he looked at the door. It had a lock on it, but the key to the front door wouldn't fit. Sly looked at the lock. It was just a classical lock, nothing that Randy Cooper's lock break couldn't deal with. The lock break was invented in the fifties. It only worked on normal locks though, not padlocks. It was still a fairly helpful move.

Sly brought his cane over the back of his shoulder, and swung it down on the doorknob like a baseball bat. He then hit the knob so the handle turned a quarter to the left. He took the top of the hook and hit the keyhole. There was a clatter as the door silently fell open. Sly stepped over the pieces of the dismantled lock, and entered the backroom.

Sly looked at the backroom. There were spotlights everywhere, with guards posted on a platform above each light. Some were asleep, while others watched televisions. Sly looked around one last time before slipping through light after light, using the invisibility technique a few times. He found his way through the carefully assorted records until he found the record he was looking for. In moments he was back out and running over to the alleys he had used to get there with an Elvis record under his arm.

No matter what, Carmelita had found out about Sly's heist and come to chase him, or at least shoot at him with a shock pistol. She wasn't really in any condition to run. She climbed out of her squad car, and waited for a certain Ringtail to appear from the store he was robbing.

Sly came out of the building and headed for the alleys when he was stopped by a familiar vixen, which he had something for tonight. He stopped, and leaned on is cane, giving Carmelita his most charming smile. The Cooper charm never missed, and Carmelita's breath was stolen for a moment.

"End of the line Ringtail." Carmelita said, avoiding Sly's charming brown eyes.

"Aw, Carmelita, just the vixen I wanted to see tonight." Sly flirted with a grin.

"Why, so you could join me for lunch in jail?"

"No, I was just thinking about you."

"I don't want to know about your thoughts about me."

"They weren't those kinds of thoughts, well, not all of them anyway."

"Just come with me Cooper, or I can always give you a good shock."

"Not without saying what I want to say."

"And just what do you want to say?"

"This" Sly said as he slipped forward in an instant. He was right in front of Carmelita, his lips pressed to hers in a passionate kiss. There was a difference between this kiss and all of the other kisses they had, which was that Sly wasn't handcuffing her to something, or stealing her shock pistol. This was a true kiss, one that Carmelita found herself enjoying, and wrapped her arms around the raccoon.

In their kissing, Sly and Carmelita had lost track of their balance, and promptly fell over when the kiss was broken.

"Oomph!" Carmelita said as Sly fell on top of her. It was a good thing Sly hadn't fallen on her injured leg, or there would have been more than 'oomph'.

"Sorry, my love" Sly said as he helped her up. Carmelita needed no reassuring; she would get her stuff tomorrow. Now, she went with Sly to wherever he and his gang were staying.

Sly walked her back to the team van, where Bentley went crazy at the scene of the Interpol inspector.

"What! But Sly, how could you bring a cop to us! We're ruined I tell you, ruined!"

"Bentley, calm down. Carmelita's not going to hurt us."

"Not going to hurt us! She's a cop! She'll have us swarmed with other cops in moments!"

"Bentley, she won't, we'll be fine."

"Let's just get out of here." Murray's voice cut in. Bentley was in no way planning to disagree about leaving, it was leaving with a cop that scared him.

"You know what" Sly thought out loud "you guys go back home, and I'll take a lovely trip to the home of my querida (I owe you DivineGuardian, and querida means 'dearest one, not to be confused with Captein Amelia's querera)."

Bentley, not wanting to get arrested, agreed. "Fine, but it isn't my fault if you get sent to jail."

The Cooper van drove off with Murray at the wheel. Sly was left, standing next to Carmelita, not that he wasn't satisfied. Sly held his arm out, which the vixen accepted, and they walked back to Carmelita's squad car.

They drove off for Carmelita's apartment, having a light conversation about past adventures, and just, well, anything. The ride seemed short, so they spent several minute talking in the parking lot before moving their conversation up to Carmelita's apartment.

They got up to her apartment, still talking, and then spent hours talking to each other. It was well beyond five in the morning when they finally decided to go back to bed. Seeing as how there was only one bed in Carmelita's apartment and they were both a little to tired to disagree, the decision to cuddle was made almost immediately. They fell asleep in the warmth of the others embrace.

Meanwhile in hell…

Yeah, there is a catholic religion thing here, so don't be offended. Oh yeah, and review.


	3. A Deal in Hell

(Creepy organ music) Chapter 3, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA :) HAHAHA!

Octovarious Kaiser Scotch-addicted (How else do you explain your drunken stupidity?): Numbskull? Rapist? Wow, I can see why you hate Sly/Carm; your tiny brain is too full of insults to understand the concept of romance. Oh, at least we don't wank to naked two-year olds you perverted bitch of a bitch. You must have some free time, so here's some advice. Get the bird flu and die. Yeah, you reek of wanna-be gangster, and idiotic delusion. Yes, you're the delusional one here, not me, or other "worshippers". The characters in Stalker had nothing to do with you, and you honestly think I have you on my mind enough to make a story of you? You think I sold out? Don't deny that your war is just propaganda for your name, and your hate. Now, get the hypocrite out of your eyes and pay attention. It's not 'welcome to the machine' for me, it's welcome to reality for you. In the words of Bon Jovi, have a nice day.

RachetSly: Well I'm glad it's back…for now.

WolfKeeper989: More has come.

Shark: Nor should he.

Dumfart: Interesting name

Lt. Cooper: Dude that made me laugh. I'm part of the C2, so I have to do something. What is a C2 anyway?

Snowbunny0405: thanks, and I love your appreciation of my stories.

Heiduska: You don't know perverted until you live in Montgomery, Minnesota and move away.

DivineGuardian: There's a first for everything, and I'm glad I'm a legend to some people.

All-knowing Alien: Believe it or not, yes.

Cooper Fan: I'm glad you like my romance, but Captein Amelia is the queen of it in Sly Cooper fanfics.

I don't own Sly Cooper, Sucker Punch beat me to the idea. And this chapter is all religious stuff.

Chapter 3 A Deal in Hell

Robert had only spent three months in hell, but it felt like an eternity. He now lived in a cell, with bars of unholy fire. In his cell was nothing more than him, except the sound of other souls screaming in agony at their unending punishment. Robert didn't scream, even when the whips of the Devil fell upon him. All he ever thought about was his revenge on those that had put him here.

This was why the Devil showed interest in him. He was a lost soul, but he seemed like a soulless body. The Devil had had many others like him. They all wanted revenge, and were the perfect souls to reap havoc upon the innocents of earth. They all killed almost anyone close to who they wanted dead, or tortured. But all of them were driven back to hell, their flame of revenge lost, by God. But there were always new souls to send to earth, new souls to use in his evil.

Robert sat in his cell, scraping a line on the floor. He scraped one every time the old one was done, as once you finished carving one it disappeared. His thoughts were never on what he did though. Some were used imagining the things he could have done to Carmelita. Others were used on how he could kill Sly Cooper.

Robert looked up upon the entrance of someone to his cell; it was a messenger of the devil. The Devil never showed himself to his prisoners, only messengers were seen entering a cell, as they were also the torturers.

Robert was puzzled, as the messenger had no whip. It said in a hollow voice that would have chilled the heart of any being beside Robert "I have a proposition for you."

"I'm listening." Robert replied in an even more hollowed voice than the messengers.

"The Devil wishes to offer you your revenge."

Robert stared at the messenger with a blank face, still. "I'm still listening." He said.

"Yes, the Devil offers your soul to be able to roam the earth in search of those you hate, but in exchange; you must only use the blood of the innocent to do this."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you must possess only innocent souls, and use them to do what it is you wish to do."

"Well, is that all?"

The messenger smiled "In order to seal this deal, you must pledge your soul, for if you fail, I will have the privilege of hitting you night and day for all eternity without rest, or worse."

"I won't fail, and I pledge my soul on eternity."

"Well, then let me show you to the earth, for your vengeance."

"Lead the way."

In heaven

Fred walked along an almost never- ending pier, skipping rocks at his leisure. There were always ships run by good sailors who offered you a ride on the ocean, which stretched for eternity (I use that word a lot). Fred had grown quite used to heaven, for he had been here for almost two and a half years. Wherever he went, he found something new to do.

Kyle walked down the same pier, in the opposite direction of Fred, also skipping stones out for no reason. Beside him stood a British naval captain from 1736, Captain James Monteral, a tall lean hawk who wore a blue commander's uniform.

Neither Fred nor Kyle paid attention as they walked towards each other, and C. Monteral was to busy looking at how similar the two were. He didn't say anything until they ran into each other.

"Sorry, I should have been paying attention to where I was…" Fred was at a loss for words. Before Fred lay a mirror image of himself, except for that Kyle's fur was lighter, his face was leaner, and he was slightly taller than Fred.

"Whoa, who are you?" Fred asked.

"I'm Kyle, Interpol inspector."

"Hey, I always wanted to be an Interpol inspector, until my girlfriend broke up with me because some slut kissed me at our prom."

The memory of the story hit Kyle in the head like a ton of bricks. "You wouldn't happen to be Fred Keller, and that girlfriend wouldn't happen to be Carmelita Fox, would it?"

Fred sprung to his feet. "How did you know?"

"It's a long story" Kyle said. And then he told the story to his other part, which shocked Fred to no end. He didn't know, for he hadn't seen Carmelita on earth since she became an inspector at Interpol. He still remembered the tears of an angel that had slid down his cheeks at the sight of his broken dream.

Back to earth

Kinda weird, but important, and reviewable.


	4. Return

Welcome to the awe-inspiring chapter 4 (audience goes yay).

Gothic Meowzi: This is in response to your last review to Stalker. Well, someone's energetic, and probably angry at me for bringing Robert back. XD

Shark: I know, but anyway…

Lt. Cooper: Well, it had to be said by someone, glad you've got the guts to say it. Viva la Revolution! (also giving Scott middle finger)

RachetSly: Then I won't.

Cooper Fan: Thanks, I consider Captein Amelia's the best romance this fandom has ever seen.

WolfKeeper989: Indeed…

All-Knowing Alien: He can possess people, but only those who are innocent. Such as Kyle, if he were alive.

Heiduska: You don't have to wait anymore, but I don't think this is what you wanted to hear.

Snowbunny405: And good luck with your endeavors. Survival is on hold, but I'm sure it will go well. I can understand why you wouldn't like hell.

DivineGuardian: I don't even know what's up with his soul anymore. Anyway, I'm glad my story made your day better. laughs Legend boy, nice name, I like it.

I don't own Sly Cooper, but I do own a piece of toast.

Chapter 4 Return

Robert followed the Devil's messenger through a maze of cells and screaming inmates. Where they were going, he did not know, but he knew that this was better than being tortured in a cell for eternity.

The messenger led him to a pair of doors with no lock, or any visible way of opening. It was colossal, and about the only thing in hell that wasn't on fire. The strong wood that Robert had never seen before was dark, and carved into the form of the demons of hell.

Robert waited, and the messenger finally bowed down before the door and recited something, Robert did not hear. But, the doors opened to reveal a large room, cylinder shaped, with walls that were covered with books in some text the Robert could not read. In the middle of the room was a large pedestal, covered in symbols and surrounded by braziers that burned the same fires of hell that made up the bars on his cell.

"What is it you said out there?" he asked.

"It was my oath to the Devil, and I cannot tell you how to say it." The messenger responded, his eyes on the pedestal.

"Why not?"

"It's in the writing of hell, and no one but messengers may know the words; that is what the Devil told us, so that is what we do."

Robert took one last survey at the room around him as the messenger made his way around the pedestal. He was headed for the only brazier that wasn't lit. "Climb atop the pedestal" he told Robert when he reached the brazier.

Robert climbed the pedestal and awaited the messenger to do something more. The messenger once again bowed before the pedestal and chanted the words of the messenger's oath, which Robert still couldn't hear.

Black flames shot from the brazier and surrounded the pedestal. Soon after, the red flames from other braziers joined in the whirling mass of hell flame. Robert didn't flinch, but cried out in pain as the fire closed around him in a mass of pain.

Suddenly, it was over. Robert was in Interpol, in front of the Chief's office. Robert glared at the lettering on the door. He had always hated the Chief; he was too weak to be in control of Interpol.

Robert rose, remembering the words of the messenger. _"You can only use the blood of the innocent."_ The Chief of Interpol appeared to be innocent enough, and as I said, Robert didn't like him.

Robert rose to his feet, and looked around. There was nobody else there, so he opened the Chief's office door and went inside.

"What do you want?" the Chief asked from his desk, not looking up. He was working on some papers, no doubt some order filed by another officer. He was in his usual, yet classic, uniform that would make you think he's a chief of some police agency. You know, striped white shirt with a black vest over it, then wearing some jeans to finish it all up.

"Oh, just a little payback" Robert sneered, taking a few steps towards his enemy.

Chief rob looked up from his paperwork for the first time, his hand reaching for his shock pistol. At the sight of Robert his face was twisted into one of disgust. The Chief pulled out his shock pistol and fired off at least a round at Robert. To Robert's surprise and happiness, the bullets went through him. He looked at himself for the first time, and grinned at what he saw. He was no longer flesh, but instead a mixture of black and red flame.

Robert's gaze returned to the Chief, who now looked at him in horror and fear. Robert began walking towards the Chief again, who now pulled out a handgun. Once again, the Chief tried to shoot Robert, only to achieve the same thing. Robert came right up to the Chief's face and grabbed him by the throat. He did not expect what happened next.

The same rushing cyclone that had sent Robert here in his fiery form began whirling around the Chief and himself. The intense pain came back and caused both of the two caught in the cyclone to scream. Robert was hurled across the room, and slumped down against the wall. He looked at his hands again, and noticed they were old and grey, just like the Chief's. The obvious came to Robert as he looked for a mirror in the office. All he found was the gun, but the steel part of it was perfectly reflective. Just as he thought he would, he saw neither his old nor new self, but the Chief. He started chuckling at the fact he now could use Carmelita's boss to kill her, and she couldn't kill her boss.

"Oh my god, what happened?" the voice of a woman came from behind Robert. He turned to see one Inspector Melanie Rodes. She was a vixen a little shorter than Robert (in his usual height), with long brown hair that reached her shoulders, and dark green eyes, ones that reminded Kyle of the forest. You see, after deciding to be friends with Carmelita, Kyle had received quite a crush for the vixen, as she was very pretty. In fact, he had planned on asking her out the night after the whole thing with Robert and such, when he died.

Robert sneered, causing the vixen to look at him awkwardly and ask "Are you okay Chief, you seem to have destroyed your office."

So he had, it would appear. Everything had been tossed around by the cyclone of flame. The desk was tipped over, and things such as his shock pistol were on the opposite side of the room from where they started.

Robert laughed again as he raised his gun and shot Melanie in the chest. Melanie fell back against the wall with a look of pain on her face. Blood was already soaking into her shirt, and she was gasping in pain. Robert gave her one last sneer before leaving the office with the gun in his hands. He had plans.

Melanie crawled to the phone and picked up the receiver. A dial tone, it still worked. She struggled to breathe as she called 9-1-1.

"Hello, 9-1-1 emergencies, how can I help you?" asked the operator on the other end.

"Send…gasps…an ambulance" Melanie asked before fainting.

If you review me, I'll tell you what happens next.


	5. Possessed

This is Chapter 5, and I'm sorry it took so long, I've been busy. I am trying to keep the Revolution out of my stories as much as possible.

Lt. Cooper: Well, I know this update took forever so…yeah.

Xhavius: When they're in heaven, technically they're different souls.

AngelLadyG: Well, future chapters will probably com very late, and it's good to have your help.

Snowbunny0405: It is better to be late then never. I'm glad you got your job, but I haven't seen any old horror movies.

Sam of Shadowdale: I'm glad to know you think this is genius. And I'm glad you agree on other Revolutionary stuff as well.

Shadowthunder: I dearly hope it is.

WolKeeper989: Welcome to the team, and you're welcomed and thanked.

DivineGuardian: Yeah, this update took forever, so maybe you should strip me of my title.

Snake-4c-merc: Good question, and possibly.

Heiduska: I know, it's a horrible thought, but it has to be in the story.

RachetSly: I love that song, and good psycho music.

Cooper Fan: As usual, I love to hear your opinion.

Sly belongs to whoever owns Sucker Punch, don't know who he is.

Chapter 5 Possessed

Robert regretted shooting that vixen (who was a fox by the way, forgot to mention). Now he was trapped outside of Interpol. But then again, Carmelita was always the first one to work, and came in before the sun even rose.

Still, he didn't know where to go besides the parking lot.

Carmelita woke up at her usual time of 4 in the morning. She wasn't a morning person, but she always got up early for work. Of course, today she woke up next to a certain ringtail, which she'd have to say good bye to later.

Carmelita went through her normal routine. She brushed her teeth and such, got some coffee, and then got into her regular work clothes. You know, the halter top, tan jacket, and jeans. She was ready for work at about 5 in the morning, and ready to say good bye to her sweetheart.

Carmelita crept back into her room, and quietly bent over her sleeping "knight in shining armor". Sly didn't expect the kiss, but he didn't complain about it either. One moment he was asleep, the next he and Carmelita's tongues were 'dancing' in each others mouths.

Carmelita broke the kiss and said "Good bye, Ringtail." In her most seductive toned voice. She turned around, but Sly was out of bed and twisted her around for another kiss, which spread from her mouth to her cheek, to her neck.

About an hour later, Carmelita left her apartment got in her car and left for work. We don't need to go over the details about what happened in that hour, not here. But the point is that she was headed for work.

Carmelita pulled up in the parking lot of the Interpol building, when it was still dark, and knew something was wrong. First of all, there was a bunch of ambulances and other inspectors sitting outside. Second of all, the Chief was standing slightly outside the rest, obviously waiting for her.

Carmelita pulled up in the parking lot. The Chief was to her before she even got out of her car. "May I talk to you in private?" he asked.

The Chief, or Robert, led Carmelita down the street and into an alley far away from the noise of the ambulances and inspectors. It was a few hundred yards from the train station, which was its usual business dealing with passengers and arrivals.

When they stopped, the Chief began talking without even looking back at Carmelita. "Carmelita, we need to talk."

"Chief, permission to ask why I'm here?"

"Permission granted" The Chief said, while Robert secretly shivered from the fact that Carmelita had just asked his permission for something.

"Well?" Carmelita asked staring at him with obvious wonder.

"You're here because…" The Chief stalled as he slipped bullets into his handgun. "…you and I have unfinished business."

"And what would that be?" Carmelita said in a growl, she was getting impatient.

"This" Robert said as he whipped around and shot at Carmelita. Carmelita was stunned of course, but she also had fast reflexes from chasing Cooper all those years. The bullet barely missed her ear as she turned around and dashed in the direction of the train station, with Robert sprinting close behind. Rounds of the pistol whizzed past Carmelita, barely missing her as she tried desperately to escape her chief.

Now, obviously Carmelita was in better shape than the Chief. But he was running the speed of one possessed (yeah). The only good news was that he didn't have good aim, or so she thought.

Robert had secretly been holding back on his shots. He knew this city like the back of his hand, including the train station. He also knew that he and Carmelita were heading strait for one of his favorite tracks. It was laid out in front of a tunnel that had a pretty sharp turn at the end. On one side of the tracks was a gentle slope, on the other was flat ground. If you were on that track when the train came, the driver wouldn't see you until too late. Can you guess why Robert wanted Carmelita at that track?

They were getting close to the track, so Robert shot her in the arm. He had to make sure she got there at just the right time. True to his prediction, Carmelita quickened her run in an effort to escape the madman behind her. She didn't know why the Chief was chasing her, but she knew that if she stopped she was dead.

Robert was on Carmelita's tail, purposely not getting the better of her, until they reached the track. With one quick shot…

POW!

Carmelita felt the bullet rip into her leg, and heard herself scream. She fell just beyond the tracks on the sloping side, in agonizing pain. She couldn't stand it, this was the second time someone she knew tried to kill her. And how long would it take for her new injuries to heal?

Robert smiled as he approached her. She wasn't on the track as he had hoped, but she was close, and in obvious pain. And so Robert grabbed her injured leg, causing more pain to Carmelita. And with that, he dragged her towards the tracks.

In times like this, Carmelita was glad of her luck, because it finally showed up. As Robert was dragging her, a whistle was heard. A light began to show inside the tunnel, on the walls of the turn. Robert was on the tracks, as well the bottom half of Carmelita. So she kicked him off the tracks and herself as well. She tumbled right off of them and rolled a while before stopping at the bottom of the little slope. Robert ran back to get her, at the wrong time.

With a mighty chug, the train rounded the corner, wiping the Chief's body clear from the track. Carmelita stared in horror, but the worst was yet to come.

As Carmelita stared at where her Chief just was, she saw him. That demented face, even if it was wreathed in flame, was unmistakable. He stared at her with those cold blood-thirsty eyes. By the time train passed, he was gone. And Carmelita still stared in surprise as the first rays of the morning sun hit her cheek.

I know, I'm scared two, and I'm writing the story.


	6. The Reality Sets In

Thanks to all my reviewers, for your reviews have fueled me up to chapter 6

Lt. I guess I'm happy about that.

All-Knowing Alien: I might, but my current goal is engineer.

Cooper Fan: I know, isn't it wonderful.

Heiduska: Well, it wasn't too soon, but it's an update.

DivineGuardian: I'm not even sure of whatI do anymore. And it's good to know you don't mind, because I probably won't update in forever, again

RachetSly: I haven't gotten a chance to listen to it yet, I've been swamped. But I'll do it... eventually.

Snowbunny0405: Well, I said that it has horror, so I guess that works. I have to say though, I've never heard of that song.

Shadowthunder: Well, that's very nice to know, it's good to be appreciated.

WolfKeeper989: It was my pleasure.

Shark: I suppose so.

Otritzi: True, very very true. What would you do if Robert was made of water?

Anyway, I still don't own Sly, and we all know who does. (Sucker Punch).

Chapter 6 The Reality Sets In

Carmelita lay beyond the railroad tracks, the sun lightly warming the right side of her face. She still couldn't believe it. Her Chief had chased and tried to kill her, and he was possessed by Robert? It was just unbelievable.

Carmelita dragged herself up, despite her injuries. She needed to tell Sly, or maybe Bentley could figure it out with his brain power. The point she made to herself was, she needed to warn someone.

The world seemed to spin in an odd way, and nothing seemed to make sense. She staggered slightly as she made her way back to the Interpol building. For the first time in 4 years, she wasn't going to work today.

She made her way back to her car, but could not avoid the instant mob of reporters and inspectors that swarmed upon meeting her. The only thing that was worse was how the ambulance workers and paramedics came after her. She couldn't take it. She ran, she ignored all of the pain her body was giving her, and she ran. She left everyone else in the dust with ease as her blood soaked jeans slapped against her legs. Once she was at least half a mile away, and about five blocks from her apartment, she stopped. Not only did she stop. She fell to her knees. This was the first challenge in her life she had backed down from, the first acceptance of defeat she had ever felt.

"Carmelita?" came a concerned and comforting voice from in front of her. She looked up to see none other than Sly standing less than a block away, and coming towards her. A look of concern and wonder clearly etched upon his face. Carmelita couldn't stand it. She gave up. Twice in less than an hour, she gave up, and let all bonds of consciousness leave her body.

"Carmelita!" Sly yelled as he ran forward to catch her in her fall. Her face was pale under the fur, and worry was clearly etched upon her face, even though she was unconscious. Sly couldn't bring her to a doctors, but he knew one doctor that wouldn't arrest him.

Bentley sat back at his laptop, looking at some new items up for bid on the thiefnet. He, and Murray, both knew this was only to distract himself from the fact the Sly still hadn't come back. Murray was mostly content, as Sly was never caught, and there had been no reports on the news of his capture.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

A rather loud pounding came to Bentley's ears, who went to get the door, as Murray was out for a hot dog. Bentley opened the door, and immediately froze. There stood Sly, with a blood soaked garmented Carmelita, who was draped unconscious across Sly's arms.

"Please Bentley" an exhausted Sly panted and begged. "I... don't know... what happened." And he set Carmelita carefully down before collapsing himself from running about a mile with Carmelita in his arms.

Bentley didn't know who to treat first, on one hand was Sly, his best buddy. But on the other hand, Sly had begged him to help Carmelita, and what kind of a turtle was he if let his friend down and let a woman die?

As luck or perhaps fate would have it, Murray came home that moment. His hot dog long since settled into his stomach. He could clearly see Bentley's dilemma.

"Don't worry little buddy, I'll take Sly, you need to help Carmelita." Murray said as picked up Sly and put him on the couch. Murray was no doctor, but he remembered his first aid classes at school. This was only exhaustion, Carmelita needed the help of a true doctor, being Bentley.

Murray came back to Bentley and picked up Carmelita. We all know that Bentley can't. He proceeded to carry her to Sly's room, avid with trophies from his heists and pictures of the inspector.

Bentley immediately went to work, while Murray went back down to treat Sly. Bentley pulled up part of Carmelita's pants, only enough to see the wound. Believe it, he was very uncomfortable in doing so. He saw what he needed to do, and ran to his room for his surgical equipment. He came back and began to remove the bullet from her leg.

After and hour of repairing Carmelita's wounds, Bentley let out a sigh. She was okay, so he went downstairs to tell Murray. When he got downstairs, he also found Sly, up and about, and pacing nervously back and forth. At the sight of Bentley, or rather the sound him turning the handle to the door, Sly ran into the room past Bentley to see if his love was all right.

"Don't worry Sly, she'll be fine. She just needs rest." Bentley told him as he bent down over Carmelita's still form. "Just tell us, what happened?"

"I don't know, I saw walking towards her apartment, and then she collapsed. I couldn't risk going to the hospital or something, someone would recognize the two of us. I shudder to think what would happen to Carmelita if Interpol found out that she's with me." Sly said in a low whisper.

Bentley knew it then. Sly would be captured by police for her, or die for her. He shut the door, leaving Sly with Carmelita. Together as they were meant to be.

Bentley slowly walked back to Murray. "She'll tell us when she wakes up, for now, I need to see a few things on the net." He said in a low voice before going back to his laptop in a slight stagger.

Murray turned on the news, wondering if it would be there. It was.

"This just in, Chief John Robert Herschell of Interpol's Paris division was hit by a train early this morning..." The reporter continued as Murray called Bentley.

"Little buddy, you might want to see this."

So it continues. Sorry for the long wait, but I'm busy as hell.


	7. He's Back

Well, I know it's been a long wait, but here's chapter 7.

Unfortunately, the peoples in charge of have banned me from responding to reviews. In order to respond I would have to do a long process of links I don't have time for. Sorry, but thanks for the reviews.

I don't own Sly, yadda yadda yadda, on with the story! Wait, the yadda yadda yadda's from Seinfeld, so I don't own that either...

Chapter 7 He's back

Carmelita first felt the golden rays of sunlight rest upon her cheek. She felt warm and welcomed, though she didn't know where she was. She soon came to wonder that and opened her eyes. She was in a small room that was almost bare, had it not been for the bed she lay on and a stool next to it. The room had one window, from which Carmelita could only see the sky. It was a fairly gloomy day, raining with endless gray skies.

Carmelita tensed at the sound of the door opening. She rolled over to face Sly, who had changed. His usual flirty demeanour was replaced with a deathly solemn one. He looked upon her, and the faintest trace of smile came on his face.

"You're all right then…" he whispered as he came and sat on the bedside.

Carmelita could not speak. Sly had always been the careless thief who would steal a part of her heart every heist. Now he stood before her full of nothing but loving care and worry. She could only nod, and except the kiss he gently laid upon her lips.

Her voice returned. "Sly, he's back. Robert's back. I don't know how, but he's back" She told him hardly above a whisper, tears slowly gliding down her cheeks leaving streaks of darkened hair.

"Shhh" Sly hushed her as he removed one of her tears with his finger. "Don't worry. We beat him once and we can beat him again." Sly comforted her ignoring the dreadful sinking feeling in his heart. How could Robert be back? They had a hard enough time killing him before. And what came back after they killed him this time?

Sly's thoughts were interrupted by Carmelita's hand stoking his chest as she leaned in closer to him. He knew they would face Robert eventually, but for now, they only had to worry about each other.

For a while, neither of them noticed the note sitting on the stool. The white paper seemed to glow. That's what drew Carmelita's eye to it. She slowly rolled over and reached of the bed to grab it. Sly watched her as she did, for her movement had attracted his attention. She opened the note slowly and both she and Sly read it.

_Dear Sly and Carmelita,_

_You seem to be a happy couple. But rain clouds darken the horizon. The Lord has decided to let us come down to earth and help you defeat Robert. He did kill me after all. But our help is limited. For now, we can only tell you to have Bentley look up "The Book of Lost Souls", it will require a trip to your past, but we think you'll do fine. Make haste, for time is of more than the essence. For there are larger things than time working here._

It was strange, sure enough, but after seeing your boss be possessed by someone who you killed, anything's possible. Carmelita was about to rise when immense pain ran through her leg. She winced and fell back down upon the bed.

Sly stood from his spot on the bed. "You shouldn't move." he told Carmelita in a voice of pure concern for her.

Carmelita had no choice against this different Sly, for his sorrow tore at her heartstrings. "All right, I won't move. But you have to tell me everything you guys learn." She told him as she assumed a more comfortable position.

"All right my dear, I promise" he said in a still solemn voice, but a grin was back on his face. Not the Cooper grin, but a caring grin that made her wish he could stay with her. She let him go though, and fell back into her sleep within moments.

Sly slowly walked into the living room, where Bentley and Murray were. He paused a moment at their concerned glances before advancing to inform them of what he and Carmelita had learned.

Carmelita once more awoke from her sleep. She turned over and stared at the sky once more. The rain had ended, and now the sun was setting, casting a red haze upon the sky as it ran into the retreating clouds. But after that barrier of clouds the sky was an even better crimson color with dark blue cutting into it as the dusk turned into the night.

She also found she was hungry and thirsty. A problem soon solved as Sly escorted himself into her room with a tray that contained a fish fillet with a salad and dark chocolate pudding. He also toted some wine and glasses.

"You always now exactly what I need, eh Ringtail?" Carmelita said as she slowly shook her head.

"Only the best will do for my dearest love." Sly said as he put on the Cooper grin.

Carmelita quivered from that grin. It always had a way of making Sly even more irresistible. "Yep," Carmelita thought "he's back."

"So, are you going to tell me what you guys found out or not?" Carmelita inquired in a mock annoyed tone.

"A deal is a deal, I suppose." Sly said as he placed the tray on her lap and poured some of the wine into each of their glasses.

"So, as it turns out," Sly began "this "Book of Lost Souls" is located in one of the most guarded crypts in the old castle of our old friend, The Contessa. Even she and her guards couldn't get into it because of the traps and soulless guards inside." Sly paused for a sip of wine. "Bentley says that if it's our last hope for defeating Robert, we don't have much hope. But, if it is our only way of defeating Robert, we have to find it."

Carmelita thought on the subject. "I'm guessing you and I will be the ones going in there." She asked as she turned to look at Sly.

"Wrong, I'm sorry to tell you Beautiful. But I'm the only one going down there." Sly said with so much concern, Carmelita almost didn't want to argue with him.

"No, Robert's after me, so I'm going in there." Carmelita said as though it were final.

Sly stood up and walked to the window, and with his back to Carmelita whispered one thing.

"I would never forgive myself if anything were to happen to you." Sly then turned around and avoided Carmelita's gaze as he left the room.

Carmelita couldn't help but wonder where this new Sly came from.

Who feels like reviewing me, and who feels like a crazy story about pasta sauce?


	8. Traveling and Finding

Well, chapter 8 has come, after a million years.

I still think I can't comment much here except for saying thanks to my reviewers.

I hate this, I don't own Sly.

Chapter 8 Traveling and Finding

Sly's POV

It took very little time, and soon Bentley found out where this "Book of Lost Souls" was located, and the note had been right. The book was located deep in a catacomb back in the only place the gang had visited with catacombs- the home of The Contessa. As was told online, The Contessa hadn't even gotten down into the catacombs, and had lost a good amount of men trying. The catacombs were so guarded and so old that historians had determined it was one of the first building built by civilization, but was later sealed with a castle to guard it.

So the gang and I found ourselves on an airplane heading back to the castle. Seated far away, we couldn't communicate, but I met an interesting man on that flight. A German businessman named Dirk Halkenspouse (probably not a good German name I admit), who planned on buying the Contessa's castle and making some new development. He didn't know what yet, but that's why he was going to the castle, to see what it was good for. As far as the catacombs, they were by the southern entrance, close to the waterfront.

Normal POV

Sly and the gang left their flight and proceeded to the hotel they would be staying at. None of them planned on sleeping in the castle after all. On their way in the front doors, Dirk ran up to them.

"Guten Tag! How are you on this auzgezeichnet day?" He said, using seemingly random pieces of German and English. He was a slightly tall wolf, with a bit of a potbelly, who wore a traditional business suit and a bowler hat. He was a jolly person, who liked to view the world optimistically rather the depressing slump it can sometimes be.

"Hello, Dirk, this is the gang. Gang, this is Dirk, he now owns the Contessa's property." Sly introduced them, stressing the ownership of the castle.

"Oh, hello my fellow investor, what do you plan on doing to the castle?" Bentley came forward, eager to know how long the gang had before the tunnel would exist no more.

"Das ist kaput. I will level it, and build something new by zwei thousand sieben." Dirk said rather proudly.

"Well, then I guess my freundes and I should get moving then." Bentley replied none too enthusiastically.

"Let me come with du, Ich habe das craving to see what I could do with that gross land." Dirk said following his statement with a big whole-hearted laugh.

"All right, but we're going to need to do a little alone work there, we're mold inspectors." Sly told Dirk, making the lie up off the top of his head.

"Oh ho, don't try to lie to me, ich knows your face. Du bist Sly Cooper!" Dirk said, a large grin remaining intact upon his gleeful features.

"Well, I guess the jig is up, where are the hidden cops?" Sly replied, his Cooper wit acting up.

"Ich would hire cops to help catch you? No, no, no, ich bin very thankful of you. Du put my vater's killer in prison for life." Dirk was slightly solemn until the point where he said the killer was in jail.

"Well, you're welcome, but I need to find something on the Contessa's property, and we do need to use a tunnel in the land owned by you." Sly told Dirk in all honesty, as he really had no choice.

"Well, du can use it." Dirk agreed "Ich still owes du much for all du hast done for me."

"You owe me nothing, I love helping people, as long as they're not criminals." Sly added.

From there Sly and the gang left to put their stuff in their room and headed for the tunnel, while Dirk went to survey the land. But there was another person there none of them had counted on, Robert. He sat in waiting, watching them for the perfect moment to strike. He saw his chance, and it was in the form of a split-up (which you should never do in a horror setting).

Dirk headed for the great front doors to the Contessa's home, which he found quite marvelous. Since the leaving of her goons, the Contessa's authentic home had shown, minus a few scratches and missing causeways because of Neyla's (or thought to be Neyla's, if you remember) attack. It really was quite a good home, and Dirk soon thought in his surveying of it that maybe he should just repair it, possibly live in it himself.

Dirk stepped away from the castle and turned to start going around it on the left side. However, he took one step before running into Robert. He couldn't scream, he was terrified, there in front of him sat a flaming demented (or so the grin on his face depicted) minion of the devil.

"Well, hello my new pal. I hope you don't mind if use this." He said as he grabbed Dirk by the throat and once again started the whirl of flame that had allowed him to possess the Chief. In moments, Robert stood as Dirk; his laughter would have been able to freeze the spines of anyone around to hear it.

"Now as long as you don't mind you German pastry, I've got a little dirty work to do with your body." Robert said to himself before once again throwing his chilling laughter into the air.

Meanwhile, Sly and the gang had worked their way through the maze that had once been filled with guards and defenses to where they were supposed to find the tunnel. It was over by the water, and the land was overgrown with bushes and tall grass. Behind it was one of the walls to the fortress, and on one side of it was just the same rolling landscape of bushes and a few trees. On the other side was a steep sort of cliff side leading down to another smaller river. They got there only to see nothing, and split-up once more.

Sly moved aside some brush with his cane and swept a gloved hand across his head. They were forced to work in the open sun, where it was so hot that one would think they should be roasted. After about fifteen minutes when Sly's only thoughts were on a glass of lemonade, someone yelled.

"Hey, I think I found it you guys." It was Carmelita, working close to the wall. The rest of the gang hurried over, and there it was.

It was a wide opening, and void of life. In fact, the bushes around it had died long ago, the same with the tree that seemed to arc over them. A cold wind came from inside it, which might seem comforting on such a hot day, but really made them all want to leave even more.

"Well guys, this is it, I'll see you later." Sly said with terror in every strain of his voice, before he stepped down into the tunnel.

What will happen to Sly? I wonder too. The pasta story is going to join my stories for the future, but I will write it eventually!


	9. In the Dark

Hello again, I'm sorry my updates are taking so long. I hope you'll all forgive me. XD

And join the Dark Side, we have better dental.

I own neither the Dark Side nor Sly Cooper.

Chapter 9 In the Dark

Sly entered into a room of spikes. They lined the walls, the floors, and even the ceiling. But there were very few traps to it, just a bunch of bones to scare people, and a few easy to detect launching spears. There were torches on the wall, ones that just sat there lit. But the room was mostly a piece of cake, and Sly passed through it in a matter of seconds.

The next room was a lot like the first. The only difference was that it was empty, except for torches, and had two doors. Only one door had a handle though, and though he was wary, Sly found no traps in the room. He passed to the next one.

This room provided some challenge. Gleaming suits of armor moved throughout the room, 3 of them. Whether it was witchcraft or possession, Sly didn't know. But their axes and spikes on their knuckles easily told Sly to avoid them. Luckily, there was a chandelier casting a strange red glow in the room. Jumping onto it and crossing the room proved easy, even though the chandelier had a lot of sharp points on its rim.

The next room was the worst. There were more of the guards, and there was no way to cross without being seen, as there were still torches on the walls. Sly put up his cane, ready to fight, when the guards from the previous room came in from behind. The other guards moved in, and now Sly was surrounded by six guards with sharp axes and iron limbs. He figured he was doomed when one spoke.

"More of that Contessa's filth, huh?" The guard addressed Sly, its voice normal with a heavy Nordic accent.

"Actually, I'm the Contessa's enemy." Sly announced, hoping it would win him some favor.

"Not with the Contessa, huh? We'll see about that." The guard said as he moved toward Sly. Sly was expecting a fight, but instead, the guard took in a deep breath. It paused a moment before telling the others, "He's not lying."

Another guard came forward and asked, in an Italian accent, "Well, than who are you?"

Meanwhile, at the entrance, Bentley and Murray sat with Carmelita, waiting for Sly's return. A sudden call came from the fortress. "Bentley and Murray, you must tell me about this van!" It was Dirk (supposedly). Bentley and Murray were leaving when Bentley turned to Carmelita. "Make sure you give him a warm welcome out." Then he turned around to follow Murray. That left Carmelita alone on the barren and suddenly quite cold doorway.

Bentley and Murray left down the hill, and they were soon at the van, with no Dirk in sight.

"I wonder where he…" Murray started before he was attacked by Dirk.

"Hello cherry pies" Dirk laughed.

"What are you doing!" Bentley yelled at Dirk.

"Getting my revenge on you and your stupid coon friend" Dirk said before knocking Bentley out and leaving for the entrance to the cave.

Carmelita sate waiting when she heard him approach. She looked, and in an instant saw that this was Robert. After seeing one man possessed, she could identify another. She was about to rise when Robert knocked her in the head and left her down while he entered the catacombs.

"I am Sly Cooper; I'm looking for the Book of Lost Souls." Sly replied with the etiquette of a twelfth century knight. He could only guess how old these armor guards were.

"Cooper, huh? I remember that name. Infamous clan of thieves! But wait…they only steal from those who break the moral laws. Just what law have we broken in keeping our word to defend this book?" The Nordic guard inquired upon Sly.

"I did not come to steal the book. I simply need to borrow it to rid me and my lover of a demon." Sly answered.

"Hmm…I know! I will let you borrow the book on one condition. You must prove the skills of the Cooper clan. You must steal this ring from my finger." The guard imposed his challenge, displaying the gold and silver ring on his finger to Sly.

"All right, say when." Sly accepted.

"When!" The guard yelled as he punched Sly in the gut with the part of his hand that contained no spikes. Sly fell to his knees as the guard took off into the next room. The other guards simply stood there as Sly got to his feet and began chasing the guard.

Sly followed the guard into a room filled with holes in the floors. Sly didn't know what was in these holes, but he had no doubt it wasn't good. Sly just avoided the holes as he jumped across to the next room.

The next room was filled with giant crocodiles. Sly had just enough time to see the guard punch one in the nose before he left. They all glared at Sly, who immediate reaction was: "Oh crap" before dodging the snapping jaws of several crocs. Sly ducked as one soared over him, and leapt forward as one's teeth snapped together where his tale had just been. He jumped to avoid a croc from biting his legs of, and ninja spire jumped onto the teeth of another croc. He then jumped over towards the door, hafting to hit a croc in the snout to avoid being a snack as he broke free.

He got to the next room as the guard made careful jumps on wet sand. As he hit the entrance to the next room, a piece of the ceiling fell off. It sunk, and just kept sinking. This was quick sand. Sly looked carefully, using the dim glow of the torches to see marks of where the guard had stepped. He jumped out to where he thought it was, and landed. He started sinking, and was near panic when his feet hit solid ground. He breathed a sigh of relief and marked the next platform before jumping. He made it there, and went to the next one. He jumped until he was one jump away from the exit, and then leapt for it. He landed, but didn't stop sinking. He reached out, hoping there was something around him. But he found nothing, and kept sinking. He started to panic, and felt himself getting hot and sweaty. He felt restricted and tried trashing out of whatever had its hold on him. He kept thrashing, and found only his head above the sand. He was truly terrified, and took one last gasp before he went below. He was still panicking and trashing out for something, although he couldn't move very fast in the sand. He felt himself sinking further. His hand was outstretched with his cane, and he was certain of death. He thought about Bentley and Murray, how would they do without him? They could survive, of course, but wouldn't they miss him? Then his thoughts drifted to Carmelita. He would never see her again. He almost lost consciousness, when he felt his cane latch onto something. The thoughts of Carmelita were still in his mind. He couldn't leave her alone. He could not let Robert win. He would not! On this hatred and passion, Sly found himself pulling himself up on the platform.

Sly's face broke above the sand, and he gasped as he yelled, "For you Carmelita, for you!" He pulled himself on the platform, he could not fail her. He pulled himself up, and jumped to the exit with expert precision. He ran through to the next room. He could not take too long, or he would fail. He could not fail.

The next room had hot coals everywhere. They covered walls, floor, and ceiling. He thought about it while he caught his breath. He slid slowly down the wall of the entrance. He gasped for air, still feeling the constriction of the quicksand in his lungs. He looked over at the coals. They cast a red glow on everything. He had to keep moving. He got to his feet, and backed up. He took one last deep breath before running forward and feral pouncing to the middle of the room. He landed on his cane, and slid his way across the coals, kicking up sparks with a yell.

"Waaahhhhhoooooo"

Sly jumped off his cane and landed in the next room. It was empty, except for the guard and a door. The guard stood and stared at Sly. "Took you long enough" it mocked Sly's current state: hot, sweaty, and covered with sand and a few still glowing sparks.

Sly charged forward, grabbing at the hand of the guard, but it was too fast. It pulled back its hand, and punched Sly clear across the room with its iron fist. Sly returned to his feet, and tried once more. The guard knocked him back again. Sly would not give in; he tried again, and again, and again. The guard just kept knocking him back. Sly was forced to fight the guard. He delivered blow after blow, but the guard was unfazed. He just waited until he could knock Sly back again.

Eventually, Sly was crawling his way to the guard. He slowly came to his knees and slowly lifted his hand up to hit the guard, his cane cast a side in a corner. The guard just hit him again. Sly fell back, but opened his hand to reveal the ring. He had taken it while he was pulling back his hand.

"I win" Sly declared as he slowly got to his feet again.

"Indeed" the guard conceded, taking back his ring and walking to the wall on the back side. He put his ring in a hole, and then pressed the large stone above it. The wall opened to reveal a pedestal with a book on it. Sly staggered forward and went to grab the book, when the guard stopped him.

"You must take an oath first. You must pledge that you will only use the book to defeat this demon. When you are done, the book will return itself to the pedestal, and you shall never return here again. And if the book does not return, you shall never rest, and your punishment shall be to serve as a guard, like us." The guard told him.

"I shall only use this book to defeat my demon. When I am done, the book shall return, and if it should not, I will serve as a guard. Wait, if the book is gone, what shall I be guarding?" Sly asked at the sudden thought in his head.

"There are more treasures here than just the book. Three have not returned, and because of that, we have three new guards." The guard responded.

Sly grabbed the book when a bullet hit the wall next to him. He snapped around to see Dirk with an iron sword and a silenced pistol. "You really need some new guards; those old ones are weaker than that damned raccoon." He sneered.

"They're not dead, they're merely standing there posts." The guard responded. "Now leave us be demon."

Sly had caught on earlier than that. He knew that was Robert, and he was already out the door by the time Robert caught on to that he was leaving. Robert went to pursue him, but the guard hit him as he had Sly, and Robert fell back as Sly ran with what energy he had.

Will Sly escape, is there hope, and did you join the Dark Side? Wait for next update to find out, and boy will you find out. Mwahahahahaha. Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha cough cough cough! You get the idea.


	10. Painful Hope

Well, I hope this update got to you sooner. I really want to thank those of you who have been patient enough to wait for my updates. It really means a lot.

I don't own Sly, the lawyers made sure of that.

Chapter 10 Painful Hope

Sly ran through the narrow hallway leading out of the catacombs (or at least he assumed it led out, why else would he be there?) glancing back as flakes of dried sand fell from his clothes. He did not know how long the guard would stall Robert. Who knows what strength a man gets when he can possess people?

Sly kept running, or staggering in his current state, down the hall. He wound up in another room of traps. Steps that shot darts, steps that collapsed, swinging scythes, and boulders waiting to fall on the heads of the intruders. Sly stopped; there was no way he could make it through this.

WHOOSH!

Sly's thoughts were cut short by the iron sword flying by his ears. It clanged off the far wall and fell to the ground, where it was incinerated by a whoosh of flames from the wall. Sly had a choice, room of traps, or vicious killer.

He chose the traps.

Sly ran through, trying desperately to dodge the darts, scythes, and other obstacles that suddenly presented themselves in his way. He ended up with a dart in his arm, but there could have been worse.

Robert charged in after him. Sly had activated most of the traps, but Robert still wasn't watching them. This wasn't his body after all. He wound up with three darts, one in the arm, two in his left leg. He growled as he blindly stumbled after Sly.

Sly ran into a narrow hallway. He was almost a sitting duck in the straight line he was traveling. He slowed his pace from exhaustion. He couldn't keep up this sprint. He was injured and tired, not to mention thirsty and covered with a few pounds of sand dried in his clothes. Conditions were certainly not in his favor.

Sly still moved on, but he knew he was being gained upon. He tripped, but only just in time to avoid a scythe that began swinging above him. "Luck" he thought, "I was almost sure I had run out of it." He crawled on the ground, which was dusty and much reminded him of an air vent.

He stopped and hissed as he cut his hand on something. Looking into the darkness that only a thief can love, he faintly made out many small knives, similar to the shape a first grader uses to draw water. You know, kind of like talons. Anyway, he really knew only one way across. It was a move he had practiced only once or twice, as he never really found it all that important. It was the spike bed. It was what those people in Arabia do, where they lie on beds with spikes coming out of them. His ancestor had only added one twist, he could crawl on it. It took expert precision and patience, but it was do-able.

Sly slowly raised himself, brought himself over the "waves" and lowered himself onto them. He then proceeded to slowly begin moving, focusing on where his fingers were. He crawled for a long time, and then he found ground. He slowly brought himself off the knives and looked back. Robert appeared, trying desperately to thrash his way through. He was tearing Dirk's body to shreds. Sly couldn't stand it. He knew it was Robert, but it was Dirk's body. He moved on, only to be shot in the shoulder when he had his back turned.

Robert half-laughed half-screamed as he jumped out off the knife-bed. He slowly came towards Sly, but he was injured, too injured to keep up with Sly, even though Sly was injured. Sly ran away, only to collide head-first with a door. He opened it and rushed through. He was back in the second room. He ran to the first one as Robert removed his blood-stained hand from the door. Sly ran into the room with the spears, to find that it had changed. The spears were now retreating into the floor and bursting out with their gleaming iron heads reflecting the sun in Sly's eyes. It was dusk, and the light shown directly into the cave.

Sly peered past the spears to see Carmelita at the ledge. Her hair was flowing in the wind, and she looked as though she was praying to god for Sly's safety. That feeling in the quicksand returned to him, and he was soon spire-jumping his way across the field of spears.

He passed through as Robert staggered into the room. Dirk's body was covered in blood, which seemed to rain onto the floor from all of the open cuts in it Robert tried his usual slightly acrobatic way through the spears, but he could not in this tattered rag of a body. He fell, and Sly jerked his head away as Dirk's body was impaled on the spears. He sobbed once before continuing outside.

Meanwhile, Robert's fiery specter emerged, and glared at Sly as he planned his next move.

Sly came forth from the cave, to be greeted by one word from Carmelita's lips, "Amen". Their gaze locked for a moment, and both felt the pain and cold leave them. They both took one deep breathe before Carmelita yelled, "Oh, Sly!" She began to run towards him.

Suddenly, Robert ran between them, and uttered that spine-chilling laugh that struck terror in both aching hearts. He gave one smirk to Sly before running up to Carmelita. Once more, a whirl of flame consumed Robert and his victim and he took possession of Carmelita's body.

"I bid you adieu, Cooper!" Robert yelled as he flung his knew body off the ledge nearby. Sly was stunned, but managed to dive to the edge of the ledge and grab at his love's ankles.

Robert fell below, and landed on his feet before running off into the wilderness, and out of Sly's vision.

"NOOOOOOOOO! CARMELITAAAAAAAA!"

And the sobs of a broken heart filled the air.

Yeah, it got a bit graphic, a bit tragic and a bit dramatic. But you haven't seen anything yet!


	11. Found

Man, I got a summer job and have no time. I know this update is a bit short and VERY late, and I haven't read any other fics in a while, which I might never get to, but I'm trying.

Chapter 11 Found

It had been a year since Carmelita disappeared. The longest, coldest year Sly had ever known. Bentley had been e-mailing friends, calling connections, and putting his brain to use for any solution to the riddle of her location. Murray had been driving almost non-stop, checking locations or transporting the gang to a supposed location.

Sly had retreated to his room, barely speaking. His meals were short, and the fact he hadn't bathed or shaved in weeks was all-to-obvious. Almost every night he woke up from the same dream; Carmelita chasing him, killing him, a red gleam in her eyes, most of those nights he spent crying.

Leads had become even scarcer as the year went on. It was like she vanished of the face of the earth, from her very existence. Then the e-mail came. She was somewhere in Italy, a small town of Biarci somewhere in the North. On no other leads, the gang had headed that way, in hopes of finding her. Their hopes were to be all to realized.

"She's got to be here Sly, there's nowhere else she could be." Bentley's voice came from the front of the van, where he sat on his lab top, attempting to cheer Sly up. Sly had taken to the back, lying on the floor staring at the ceiling.

"You mean we've got no other leads. She could be anywhere." Sly replied without even looking at Bentley. His voice was husky from all his crying in the night.

Bentley turned around in his seat. "If you think we'll never find her, we'll never find her. Besides, she's got to be here." He huffed.

"What makes you so sure?" Sly questioned, although his usually quirky nature at questioning Bentley was gone.

"She's standing in the road up ahead." Murray anxiously announced, causing both Sly and Bentley to jerk back to the front.

Carmelita, or Robert, whichever one you prefer in her possessed state, stood ahead, a silenced pistol aimed directly at the van. She was grinning, but the grin was definatly Robert's, cold and utterly maddening.

Sly gritted his teeth. As desperately as he was to get Robert, he couldn't harm Carmelita at the same time. "What should I do?" Murray asked in a whisper, as though Robert could hear them.

Bentley paused for a moment. "Cut around her and then drive into town. I'm sure she'll follow us, but we'll be able to prepare the book." He proposed.

"Sounds good to me" Murray agreed before hitting the gas and curving right around Carmelita. Sly went flying headfirst into the wall as the van went on two wheels before returning to the ground.

In the midst of their turn, Carmelita-Robert leapt for the van, but fell short in the dust. She stood and yelled "Damn you Cooper!" As often as Sly had heard it, it was now like a hot knife in his heart. He gazed back in pity at Carmelita with a scrape on her cheek. But pity was in two seconds replaced with anger. Burning anger that made him grit his teeth and glare into Robert's eyes. For one brief moment, Sly saw fear where Robert's madness usually stood.

"I'll get you" he whispered hoarsely. "I'll get you."

With Carmelita in possessed running pursuit, the gang continued toward the town. Something caught Sly's eye, a white piece of paper, inconceivably white, stuck in the windshield wipers. He reached up into the front of the van, ignoring the annoyed protests of Murray and Bentley. He reached out the window and grabbed the note, falling back in the back of van. He carefully opened the note with shaking hands.

_Sly,_

_You must stop in the town at the church. Ask the father for your blessing in this matter, than flee into the tunnels. Run until you meet a dead end, don't stop. We'll meet you there after you read page 132, fourth inscription._

"Head for the church!" Sly yelled, eager to free his love from the hands of their most tormenting enemy.

The town was very old fashioned. With a main street covered in all kinds of shops and citizens who knew each other by name. The church was located at the top of a hill in the east of the town, clearly visible from any one in the town. The sight of a woman dressed like Carmelita was unusual to folks there. And her chasing a speeding van was just unnatural, which it was in a sense.

"I'll jump out, she wants me. Just keep driving into the woods." Sly yelled as he opened the back doors.

"Are you crazy?" screamed Bentley hysterically.

"No, just concerned!" Sly yelled back as he jumped lightly out the back of the van. Robert saw him, and quickly gave chase on the church steps. Sly ran inside, slamming and bolting the door behind him.


End file.
